


Clubrooms

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The burdens of a captain are always high.





	Clubrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-03-30 12:26pm to 12:29pm & 2019-03-31 08:45pm to 09:00pm

Clubrooms were places to change into one's uniform or jersey and to store belongings and equipment. 

Or they should be. 

But in one thing Yukimura, Atobe and Tezuka were on the same page - always. They were also, apparently, a great place to try out or seek intercourse away from home or prying eyes - or at least that's what their teams seemed to think.

Yukimura knew what his Doubles One did in there as much as Atobe knew about his own. Tezuka had more concern for all of his players and never really knew whose voice rang out in pleasure when he left the premises as fast as humanly possible.

Maybe he wouldn't be so upset about all of this if he could extend the same courtesy to himself but without a partner that suggestion looked rather dim. The same also applied to Yukimura and Atobe as far as he was informed, at least up to their last meeting. 

It seemed almost like everyone in their teams were involved except for them. 

This was ridiculous as well as downright impossible. At least if every single pair would actually make use of the clubrooms.

Even the thought was frustrating by now, so Tezuka forced himself to think about something else - until his phone buzzed and reminded him of another meeting with his fellow captains.

Maybe a loud scream would help but Tezuka was too dignified for that.

*

''How do they do it? I mean the clubroom part not the actual sex, Atobe.''

The three of them were lounging on the big plush sofa in Atobe's home and none had so far touched the provided refreshments.

''Raging hormones? Their teenagers, Yukimura.''

''So are we, Atobe.''

''Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious, Tezuka.''

''Nevertheless, I simply can't go on with seeing those two fuck every day almost in front of my eyes.''

''Want Oshitari? I'd bet they actually learn a thing or two.''

''I doubt that.''

Tezuka remained silent now, listening to a few more rounds of bickering before his usual sigh made itself known, changing nothing of course.

''And how do you propose to do that, Yukimura? Shackling them to either post on the court?''

''I do not share your love for bondage, Atobe.''

''Maybe you should.''

''Maybe you should finally get yourself laid instead of talking nonsense like this.''

''Maybe you should do that too.''

''Maybe we should rather try with each other, seeing that you keep hitting on me no matter if I tell you to quit or not.''

''Maybe we should. But I doubt we need an audience for our prowess.''

That was the exact moment were both of them looked straight at Tezuka.

''Or maybe we should all share. Don't you think, Atobe?''

''We may agree on that, Yukimura.''

Tezuka gulped. But before his head and voice could object the other two were already touching bare skin and the tingling sensations left no breath for real thought or objection. 

Partner-problem remedied. 

Problem remaining: They weren't in a clubroom, which in itself suggested a whole set of new scenarios. 

Fuck!


End file.
